A Young Helpless Child
by SuicidalLight
Summary: Marion Phauna Has a Baby Girl With Her Husband Raven.The Girl Soon Grows Up Her Parents Are Married and Must Go To The Past To Warn Them and Protect Them.
1. Default Chapter

Aurthor:Suicidal Light  
  
Disclaimer: Some Of These Characters Belong To Other People  
  
Title: A Young Helpless Child  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marion Phauna and Her Husband, Raven Have Just Had a Baby Girl.But The Problem The Girl Soon Grows Up and Meets Her Fear.  
  
Her Parents are Murdered and She's Taken Away Now Being Abused and Raped.. She Is Now Beginning To See The Truth and How She Has To Handle It.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marion Phauna Sat In Her Dark Room.Rocking a Beautiful Young Female Baby.She Smiled. She Gave Birth To a Child She Knows Who  
  
Would Grow Up Strong,Beautiful, and Smart.Mari Sighed Tho. There Was a Catch;Her Husband Raven Had To Be Away For Almost a Few  
  
Years.She Would Have To Rise This Kid Herself.She Got Up Still Holding Her Child. "Mari Will Name You, Star Nekari" Mari  
  
Smiled When She Said This.Her Daughter Opened Both Her Eyes.Her Red Eyes Were Enchanting and Beautiful Yet It Had a Small  
  
Secert Hid In It That She Didn't Know.Soon Her Childs Eyes Would Be Filled With Pain...  
  
(About a Few Years Later)  
  
Star Nekari Was Only a Small Child.But At Least Not as Small As She Was Before. She Was Now, 4 Years Old.She Had a Red Big Gem on Her Forehead.No One Really Knew Why.  
  
It Was Meant To Lock Up Her Goddess Power.The Power She Would Use To Protect Herself,Fight, and Do Right Things.No One Knew Exactly Who Nekari Was Before She Was  
  
Born.One Of The Secrets Were Hidden In Her Eyes. She Had a Past Life and Was Named HanaKari.HanaKari Was The Goddess Of Spells. Indeed HanaKari Scared Everyone.She  
  
Was Named To Be a Psychopath Killer Only 12 Years Old.But They All Doubted and Feared Her. They Hurt Her and Killed Her Because Of Fear and Not Taking time To Understand  
  
Her.Before Her Death HanaKari Met a Girl Named Akira Rama.Akira Understood HanaKari and Joined Her as a Team Force.They Met Another Girl But Older Than Them All,Queen  
  
Shaetore Or Known As Sailor Galaxia.Now When HanaKari Died She Was Now Reincarnationed Into Star Nekari. Kari Had No Clue That She Was That Person.  
  
Nekari Was Swinging Happily On a Swing.Until She Looked Up at The Sky. It Was Becoming Dark and Cloudy. She Went Inside To Find Her Parents Murdered.Blood Dripping Down  
  
Their Body and Seaping Through Their Clothes.Basically, Them and The Floor Was Filled With Blood.Nekari Didn't Believe It. Her Red Eyed Went Wide and They Filled With Tears.  
  
"Mommy...Daddy.. Get Up.. Please GET UP!!!" She Fell Down To Her Knees, Shaking Their Bloody Dead Corpses."No.. You Can't Leave Me Like This..NO!!!!!" She Screamed.She Got Up.  
  
She Then Heard a Noise. Her Eyes Went Wider and She Hid Under The Bed."Listen If Anyone Finds Out That The Government Of Tokyo, Japan Had Killed and Murdered Numerous  
  
Amounts Of People It Would Be Everyone's Hell", The Government Said Himself, Glaring at His Follower.He Slowly Picked Up His Bloody Sword and Stabbed The Corpses More. To  
  
Nekari's Suprize Her Mother and Father Stood Up For a Second Screaming More and More Blood Spraying and Pouring. They Were Have Alive Now Totally Dead. The Room and Everyone  
  
Had Blood On Themselves.Nekari Couldn't Cry Tho She Really Needed To. A Tear Rolled Down Her Cheek.The Government Left.Now Nekari Was Hurt and Needed Revenge.The Follower  
  
Was Still There.Nekari Glared One Hell Of a Death Glare."YOU SHALL MEET THE SHI QUEEN!!!!" She Screamed and Shooted at The Man's Leg Since She Was Under The Bed.She Had a  
  
Gun In Her Pocket For Her Safety.The Men Screamed and Fell Down Seeing The Girl Under The Bed.His Eyes Widen as Another Shot Went To His Face.Blood Exploded Everywhere.  
  
Nekari Gave a Wicked Smile.As Her Chainsaw, Miss Chainy Flew Down To Her Side. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aurthor: Suicidal Light  
  
Disclaimer:: You Should Already Know   
  
Title:Young But Not Helpless Anymore  
  
Star Nekari Reached out to Her Chainsaw."We Must Kill The Government First Before We Proceed Into Going To The Past.." Nekari Said  
  
To Her Chainsaw.Miss Chainy Was Nekari's Oversoul. She Has Gained The Powers Of a Shaman From Her Mother Marion Phauna.  
  
As Nekari Started To Walk Out Of Her Blood Filled Home, Something Grabbed Her.She Screamed and Was Struggling To Get Away.  
  
Two Men Had Grabbed Her. One Of Them Let Go Of Her and Held Her Chainsaw.Nekari's Eyes Went Wide."LEAVE ME ALONE!!! WHO ARE YOU  
  
AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!??" Screaming As Loud As She Can. She Knew It Was Helpless.No One Would Hear Her Or Try To At Least  
  
Help Her.The Men Tied Her Up and Sat Her On a Chair."We'll Answer a Few Questions From The Process Of Your Parents Murder,  
  
But We'll Not Tell You Who We Are.." Said One Of The Two Men Which Had Hooks For Hands.Nekari Glared. " Fine Then! But You Better Answer  
  
Them Truthfully" She Said While Hissing and Glaring.Both Men Nodded.Nekari Sighed and Begun Her Questions."How Come My Parents  
  
Were Defeated So Easily and How Come The Government Murdered Them!?" She Asked Sharply.For a 4 Year Girl Nekari Was Very Smart  
  
Indeed."First Because It Was a Sneak Attack. The Government Is one Of The Highly Most Trained Swordsman In Tokyo.He Sneaked Up  
  
With His Follower and Killed Both Your Mother and Father at The Same Time. As You See a Sword Could Only Kill One Person  
  
at a Time, But Tactis Could Kill About Ten Thousand Men.About Why The Government Killed Them Was a Stupid Reason.The Government  
  
Has Been Killing Random People For Nothing. He Does That Just To Create Doom" The Other Man Answered Who Had a Mask On His  
  
Face.Nekari Tilted Her Head Before She Knew It, The Two Men Flung At Her Pinning Her Down. They Raped Her, Also Abused Nekari  
  
When She Tried Pushing Him Away and Hurting Them. Nekari's Screams Could Be Heard From All Over... 


End file.
